Mon Saveur
by stardust07
Summary: he saved her. or at least he's trying to. why, though? chapter 1 reposted due to minor changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was one of those times when I want to be alone that he arrives. I keep lashing out at him for ruining my peace though I was secretly glad that he came. He seems to sense this and sees to it that he never miss pointing it out to me. Of course I deny it but we both know the truth though that doesn't mean I'll admit it, especially to him; it would only feed to his already inflated ego. Though I am grateful for his company, God knows he's the only one keeping me sane these days; it angers me that he knows I find his presence comforting.

Our meetings usually consist of insulting each other half-heartedly and smoking. At most times when we were depressed, one of us would bring firewhiskey or wine or whatever struck our fancy. At rare times, when we were suicidal, we would talk of our lives at Hogwarts and our summers. One of the things that I've noticed was neither Lucius nor Narcissa was ever a part of his summers. He says he goes alone or at times with Blaise. Though I was dying to ask him about it, I didn't push since it was a very personal matter and we both hate personal questions.

This time, however, was different from the others; not that meeting Draco Malfoy in this god-forsaken shack in the middle of a war was usual, but it became our weekly routine after he found me here the first time, smoking, shortly after the war broke.

I was halfway through my cigarette, a habit or a vice rather that I had picked up before the war, when he came walking stiffly with his face stark white that I was afraid he would pass out any minute. But it wasn't that that worried me; it was his eyes, which was usually cold and calculating, was now wild with panic and worry that it instantly alerted me. He scanned the whole room probably looking for me and when he didn't see me, I saw the worry and panic turn ten-fold. It struck me so much that I threw my cigarette away without thinking twice and stepped out from the shadows.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" I asked, now worried myself. He turned to me but didn't seem to understand what I said though I saw the tension release from his shoulders and relief showed in his face and eyes. _Well, then, I guess he __really__ was looking for me._

He took three long strides then gave me a bone-crushing hug that could beat Hagrid's any day.

"M-Malfoy…" to say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. I was stunned, thunderstruck, astonished, bewildered, amazed, befuddled… gosh, I can't even think of a suitable word for how I feel!

"Dear Merlin, Granger. Don't ever scare me like that again." He said chokingly. My shock, befuddlement, astonishment, or whatever was easily replaced with confusion. _What the hell was that? Last time I checked we weren't even on first name basis even more on hugging terms but now, he's even stroking my hair, for Merlin's sake!_

"I don't-" I didn't even get the chance to finish because he hugged me tighter if that was even humanly possible and kissed my head. My heart jumped a little and it was only then that I noticed that he was shaking. My hand was on his chest; and as soon as I felt his wild heartbeat slow down and his shaking cease, I pushed him gently away.

"What happened?"

He shook his head. "No time to explain… let's go…" he took my hand and started to turn then, stopped. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"What? Why should I?" I asked, baffled. _What the hell is he on about?_ He shook his head again and held my hand tighter.

"No time." He repeated and determinedly started walking out. Just resting by the wall beside the door were two brown paper bags; he picked them before we stepped out. "Hold on to me. We're side-apparating."

I sighed and took hold of his upper arm with my free hand but he had another idea of holding on, so he put his arms around me and apparated to………….

Hey! This chapter was recently edited. I want to thank hellakat for correcting me. If any of the reviewers find any grammatical errors or whatsoever on my fic, it will be much appreciated if you tell me. Again, thank you hellakat and all the reviewers. Enjoy:D


	2. Author's Note: Please Read!

Hi guys! I'm really sorry to be disturbing you like this but I have a craving to read this story about Hermione, who was supposed to be getting married to Ron, suddenly gets transported back into time and meets Draco. i don't remember the title, though. If any of you have a copy of this story or if any of you could give me a link to where I can find this story, it will be most appreciated. Thanks in advance.

Don't worry, I'll be updating soon.

Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!

-elle


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**I sighed and took hold of his upper arm with my free hand but he had another idea of holding on, so he put his arms around me and apparated to………….**_

_A BATHROOM CUBICLE?! What the heck?!_ I turned to him, determined to give him a piece of my mind. Unfortunately, he had already shoved one of the paper bags right under my nose.

"Get changed." _How dare he order me around? And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?_ "If you hadn't noticed, Granger, we're in a muggle bathroom and you're wearing robes." _Damn him! I totally forgot he was a Legilimens (sp?)_. I lowered the paper bag so I could see him and raised an eyebrow when he started taking of his shirt. _Well, well, well…what do we have here?_ He smirked at me. _Fuck!_ I scowled at him then rolled my eyes.

"Malfoy, as much as I'm enjoying the view would you be so kind to turn around so I can get dressed?" I asked a little annoyed.

"What? So you can have a good view of my backside?" he asked suddenly teasing.

"Oh, shut your trap, Malfoy." I said annoyed albeit amused of his antics. He really knows how to loosen me up. Only after I knew he had finished did I turn my back at him to change into the clothes he had brought me. I could practically feel him staring as I undressed. _Ha! Serves him right._ I turned to him after getting dressed.

He raised a brow at me as if asking if he passed inspection. "Well?" he asked when I didn't speak.

"You'll do." I answered as indifferent as I could. _Damn him. He knows how good - looking he is._ "So, are you going to tell me what the hell we're doing here?"

"Granger, this is neither the right time nor the right place for this." He answered back looking annoyed at me. I knew that but really, it irks me not knowing where we're going.

"Malfoy, you don't really expect me to trust you and follow you without knowing where exactly were going. What the hell's going on?" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, you don't really have a choice, Granger. Its either you trust me to save your hide or you go out there and get yourself killed." He said getting angry. I didn't understand what he was getting so angry about. In my opinion, I'm the only one who has the right to be angry!

"Well, I've got news for you, _Malfoy_. I don't need you or anyone to save me. I can take care of myself just fine." I hissed at him. I reached for the lock at the door but before I could open it a hand clamped on my wrist. I looked up at him coldly. "What?"

His free hand brushed his hair back as he sighed. "Granger, I need you to trust me in this. I'm not asking you to like it, just… please cooperate. I can't tell you what's going on now. I need to take you somewhere safe first then I'll tell you. You have my word for it."

"Can I trust your word, Malfoy?" I asked; a hand on my hip. He still hadn't let go of my wrist.

"When I give my word, I keep it." He said seriously. I could've laughed had the circumstances been different but I knew he was being sincere. I sighed.

"Alright, Malfoy; I'll trust you in this." I said. "But can we please get out of here now? It's really starting to feel crowded in here." He looked at me amused.

"There's only the two of us here, Granger."

"Exactly!" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." He started to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked aghast. He raised a brow at me.

"Opening the door, Granger. What do you think?"

"Are you serious?" I was to say the least amazed of the nerve of this man. He sighed.

"Do you want to get out of here or what?" he asked looking exasperated at me.

"Well, yeah…" I replied. I was on the verge of laughing. He opened the door and walked out the cubicle. To say there was a lot of ladies inside would be an understatement. The bathroom was jam-packed. As he walked out, I saw a few women look up at him surprised. It took all my will to contain the laughter bubbling inside of me. He walked as if nothing was wrong while women looked at him aghast, disgusted, curious, horrified, etc. I drank every expression they had and it made it harder to contain my laughter. The walk to the door seemed to take forever but at last we reached it and went out. A few people passing stared at Draco. I couldn't help it anymore; I burst out laughing. He looked at me and rolled his eyes which only made me laugh harder.

"I… I can't…" I managed to say before bursting out in laughter again. A few people looked at me oddly. "I can't believe you just did that, Malfoy. Their faces were priceless!" I was still having a fit of giggles when he spoke.

"Are you done yet?" this made me laugh even harder. I took a hold of his arm for support. He sighed exasperated. "Come on, Granger. We've got to get going."

"I'm sorry…" I said still laughing "I just… can't seem to st-stop…" he looked at me exasperated.

"Now is not the time to be laughing, Granger." He growled at me. That sobered me up immediately

"Geez, you really know how to ruin the fun, Malfoy." I said rolling my eyes.

"I do try." He glared at me and started walking. We were at a mall, of all places. We found the exit and went out on the busy streets; he was practically dragging me to God knows where. _Merlin help me._


End file.
